My Hero Academia Shenanigans
by Elvenfangirl18
Summary: This is my OC(s) profile with mix of short stories and shenanigans ! (Warning may contain spoilers)


My Her Academia hero profile

Basic info:

Name: Aika Kazama

Kanji: 風間への時間

Alias: The Voice Hero: Echo

Personal Info:

Birthday: 7/7

Zodiac signs: Cancer

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 160.02 cm

Hair Color: Black hair with blue streaks

Eye color: Deep grey

Blood Type: AB-Negative

Quirk: Siren

Status:

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Toyoko

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High School

Department: Department of Heroes

Class: 1-A

Family: Enmei Kazama (Father)  
Kata Kazama (Mother)  
Kage Kazama (Older Brother)  
Keola Kazama (Grandfather)  
Miu Tanaka-Kazama (Grandfather)

Appearance: Kazama has long black hair with blue streaks that reaches below her shoulders that she usually leaves down. She also has pale skin with long horizontal scars decorated across her neck due to her overusing her quirk in the past. Her eyes are a deep grey which sometimes changes colors due to her mood.

Out of her U.A uniform, you'll usually find her wearing a black and grey flannel with shorts and a pair all stars.

Red- Angry

Purple- Sad

Blue- Curious

Green- Happy

Orange- Hungry

Black- Pissed off mode

Background: Aika Kazama's family has an unusual disorder when it comes to quirks. When their quirks are passed down it skips a generation or so, but whoever inherits that quirk it would weaken their body and cause some sort of damage (Aika throwing up blood). It started sometime on her Father's side of the family; her grandfather had the shriek ability which luckily had no ill side effect. Her Father, Enmei Kazama, was also lucky (or in this cause unlucky) he was born without a quirk, but he didn't grow up idolizing heroes like most young children. When he was growing up in his teen year, he had to go through bullying and rejection from other kids who were supposed to be his "friends." It didn't make it easier on him whenever he sees his parents on T.V being heroic and saving others.

A few years after Aika was born, his mother died from her injuries when she defeated a villain and saved people from being hostages. It hit him hard and vow that he and his family won't have anything to do with heroes. Which causes to kick his father out of his life.

Kata Kazama, who is also quirkless, met and fell in love with Emnei in college, and soon after they married and had a son and a daughter with. Growing up, Kata was a sheltered woman who didn't share the same hate for Heroes as Emnei did. She is a very quiet woman who loved her family no mattered what.

Kage Kazama is a few years older than Aika, he was also born quirkless, but he doesn't hold a grudge against his sister. In fact, he loves and supports her when she said she wanted to be a hero that helps people. Even though her father doesn't approve. Though he was born quirkless, he dedicated his life to find a way to help and provide to heroes.

Quirk description: Kazama quirk allows her to release a sonic like shriek as well as luring her enemies to sleep with her sweet lullaby. Her quirk is very much powerful and intense, due to this she is unable to speak without either shrieking or someone falling asleep, thus making her a mute. Although if she reaches her limit with her quirk it will cause a strain and tear her throat, as well as causing her to vomit blood.

Abilities: Although she has a powerful quirk, she had learned quickly not to rely on it. She uses her skills as a ballet dancer to dodge attacks and hand to hand combat from her Grandfather whenever she is in close combat. She uses her quirk for long range battles.

Personality: Kazama is first shy around others, and since she is a mute and doesn't interact a lot, she usual blends in the background. But she is known to "speak" her mind especially when it comes to certain things like bullying or when her curiosity is peaked. She learns how to use sigh language when she was young, and she tends to be talkative whenever she is nervous.

She is a very straight-forward and kindhearted person.

Though when it comes to be a hero, she tends to act first think later. Especially when it comes to her friends or civilians in danger.

One thing she hates the most is tension, whenever there is tension, she tries to smooth things over with a light-hearted joke (which no ones really laughs to).

As person however, she can be sensitive at times. For example, when she feels when people stare at her scares, she turns red and tries to hide them.

She also tends to overly think situations.

When it comes to her emotional states, she tries her best to hide them because she didn't want others to worry about her. Even though her eyes are a dead giveaway.


End file.
